The Lion And The Hunter
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Eren is curious about Annie and decides to follow her when she sneaks away from training again, which leads to an interesting encounter in the storage barn.


**This was a request fic, and I hope it's ok. I tend to write most of my stuff when dead tired these days so yeah. Eren Jaeger, Annie Leonhardt and any other characters mentioned are all property of Isayama Hajime, as is Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan**

**So no suing, I have no money. The story idea is mine and that's all, everything else is Isayama's. **

Eren watched the girl as she wandered aimlessly through the groups of training youths. She was avoiding Shadis once more, not bothered to fight or practice. She had kicked his ass once already, thanks to Reiner, and since then he had grown curious. Abandoning his sparring with Armin, he decided to follow her, she seemed to be leaving the training ground. Annie was such a curious person. She always seemed so…serious, and uncaring. Eren wondered if it was a front of sorts, like a mask, to hide what she was really like. He followed a distance behind her as she left the grounds, heading towards the supply barns near the trees. She seemed to have some sort of purpose as she walked, not her usual sort of bored, almost lazy meandering. He paused with a little frown as she entered one of the storage barns. They were like big log cabins, food and weaponry were kept there, also uniforms, boots, bedding, fodder for animals, they were basically the most important buildings in the Trainee Academy area. What was she doing in there? He decided to march on in and see for himself.

When he entered the barn he saw nothing. This was obviously the storage house for the fodder, judging from all the hay, bags of oats and pellets too. It was shadowy; the only light came from a few holes in the ceiling. "Hey, Annie?" he called, the room was quite large, and pretty full. Hearing no reply he wandered deeper in, looking about and listening for her. He gasped in surprise when he was tackled onto the hay, arms pinning his down, legs straddling his waist. He stared up at the girl who'd got the jump on him. Annie scanned his face with a little smirk, "why are you following me, Jaeger?"

"I…I…" Eren stammered as he tried to think of a suitable reply, but he was too distracted as he stared at Annie's amused face that was mere inches from his. His cheeks grew red and he struggled, "let me go, why did you tackle me?"

"Maybe I like you on your back," she shrugged with a devilish grin, which only made the boy blush more. She leaned in to nuzzle his cheek, "you look so innocent when you blush…am I making you uncomfortable…?"

"No," he growled, turning his face away as he tried to get her to release his arms, "I was just curious about you, get off."

"I think I'll stay right here," she whispered in his ear, rocking her hips back and forth momentarily to tease him, "you're comfy…"

"Stop…" he whispered, eyes shut as he tried to ignore that stimulating feeling. Annie pouted, giving his cheek a little kiss then, "are you telling me you don't like me…?"

In that moment she had lessened her hold on his arms, figuring he would be too distracted to notice. She was wrong. Eren quickly shoved her onto her back, pinning her beneath him then before stroking his hand up along her thigh, "teasing isn't nice, Annie."

The blonde looked surprised, but gave a pleased smirk after, her hands slipping through his hair now as she scanned his eyes, "I'm not very nice, Eren."

"I think that's a lie," he whispered, stealing a little kiss from her then, "you just don't act it."

Annie gave an amused giggle before pulling the brunette against her for a deep kiss. Eren had no trouble kissing her back, his hand trailing up her side to cup her breast as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Annie gave a surprised whimper as he thrust his hips, he could tease too, she wasn't the only one who could do it. "Bastard.." she whispered between passionate kisses, pushing his jacket off, "get your clothes off.."

In his haste to remove it he almost ripped his shirt, but it didn't matter to him as Annie removed hers and lay topless before him. Forgetting his own clothes, he attacked her breasts with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking and delighting in the blonde's mewls of pleasure. He realised he was achingly hard, "Annie I need you," he whispered as he moved his kisses to her neck, sucking and biting her skin to get those sweet little gasps from her. Annie unbuttoned her pants as he drove her nuts with his kisses, pushing them down as much as she could along with her panties, "do it," she demanded in a husky tone, her hands on his sides as she arched against him. Eren fumbled with his trousers as he panted, their haste and passion had him breathless. When managed to get his pants down enough he kissed her firmly, positioning himself before entering her roughly, unable to contain his satisfied moan. Annie gripped his shoulders with a squeal most unlike her. "S-sorry, does it hurt?" he whispered, holding still for a moment. Annie pushed him onto his back then, he still inside her as she looked down at him with reddened cheeks, "please, like you're my first."

She awkwardly got her trousers off to sit comfortably, before rocking her hips slowly back and forth, groaning gently at the feeling of him so deep inside her. Eren's head was tilted back, a frown from pleasure on his face as he gripped her hips. She was too slow, it was driving him insane. He gave a rough thrust up into her, making her moan his name in such a delightful way he had to do it again. And again. And again. Rougher and faster each time. Annie was a red-faced mess at that point, her moans high and short as he continued. Within minutes she had reached a powerful orgasm, she practically shrieked his name as it hit. He couldn't take her being on top anymore, not with the tightening he felt around his shaft, so of course he rolled to pin her under him. He gave her a fierce kiss, "you seem to like it rough."

"Love it," she growled in response, nipping his bottom lip. Eren moved to his knees, holding her hips as he pounded into her, she was so hot, and wet, and watching her helplessly writhe and moan for more just put him over tipping point. "F-fuck!" he groaned as he reached his release, holding still a moment before slowly thrusting as he came down from the orgasmic high. He collapsed next to her on the hay, looking up at the holes in the ceiling with the blue sky peeking in, "I should follow you more often."

"Yes you should," the blonde replied breathlessly, her chest heaving and dotted with hickies. They lay their silently for a while, until Annie got up and pulled on her clothes, "get dressed, it's almost dinner time."

With a nod, Eren got up, stretching before picking up his clothes.

**Hope you liked that, if you did let me know, maybe go take a look at my other SNK stuff and if you have a request then PM me 3**


End file.
